


Brotherly Bonding

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers hanging out and being weird in only the way that family can be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Bonding

He wasn’t really much for rest, but truth be told it had gotten late and Sans had gone through all the effort of reading him a bedtime story. Perhaps even the Great Papyrus should rest for a little bit. He’d never admit to resting his eye sockets like this, but a few hours wouldn’t hurt. He just wouldn’t tell anyone that (soon to be) justice slept just a little bit and it’d be like this never happened. Sans usually had to be drug out of bed, so there was no chance of him being caught in this most scandalous moment of weakness.

But all things considered, it’d be a good use of the bed. He wasn’t one for sleeping like his brother was, but they had put in all that effort to build a really cool bed and everything, only for him to rarely sleep in it. Even if it was there more to bring together his really cool room, it would be a waste if he didn’t get a few miles on his really cool car bed if he didn’t use it at all.

He’d be sure to tell Sans that brilliant pun in the morning. Maybe then he could see what real jokes could look like if you put a little more backbone into them. Maybe it would inspire him to stop using the same puns over and over and over and over again. That was lazy even by Sans’ standards and he could do much better.

It meant that he would have to tell Sans about how he slept, but brothers were someone you can always trust to keep secrets. And Sans was in no position complain about someone sleeping, because odds were he was sleeping right now. And he wasn’t really in much of position to complain either. They were at an impasse, so he’d ignore the fact that Sans could be using this time so much more wisely.

But the time for this inner monologue wasn’t now. If he was going to sleep, he was going to do it like he does all thing, great. So he brought up the mental image of every other time that he had slept. It was hard because the Great Papyrus rarely slept, but he also had an amazing memory. Perhaps the average monster would be in a tricky situation, but not he. He would sleep better and perhaps even more efficiently than any monster before. He could give out pointers, and perhaps even help his brother so he wouldn’t have to waste his nights sleeping. Perhaps this would be a better idea than he once thought!

So he got under his perfectly made bed, and he got all snug under the covers. He closed his eye sockets, and now he was asleep. He was sleeping and it had to have been a few hours since he closed his eye sockets, when his alarm for waking up Sans went off.

Shoot! Perhaps this sleep thing was a lot harder than he once thought. He’d have to give Sans more credit for not having it mastered despite having more practice than anyone else he knew. He shot out of bed and grabbed his phone. He needed to know exactly how much time he had wasted.

He had wasted a total of one minute on sleep. Sans wasn’t much for texting, and if he did it was usually an emergency. It worried him greatly to see a text from Sans at this hour, especially since he was only a room over and in shouting distance despite the fact that his brother never had a very loud voice.

What he saw when he opened his phone made him want to throw his phone. It shouldn’t have been so surprising that Sans would send a message like this. It was very… Sans. He recognized a few of those pictures, as they had been pictures taken from human magazines and put on the undernet (and a few that he had looked at when he was looking for the perfect biceps). Why couldn’t his brother be normal for once and do something more worth his time? Why did he spend time doing things like putting human arms on surface birds?

‘SANS. WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?’ He sent, hoping his stern expression would be carried through his words properly. He watched as the little dots popped up as his brother wrote, only to be gifted with a different bird with different arms. He wasn’t sure if he liked the game his brother was playing, but he could practically feel his brother snickering at his phone.

‘SANS WHY DOES THAT BIRD HAVE HUMAN ARMS?’ If he wasn’t going to get to sleep, he might as well play along with Sans’s silly game. It wasn’t as if he needed to sleep, nor did Sans. There was no reason not to play along for a little bit. Yet again, he got a different bird with different arms. This one seemed to be shrugging.

‘SANS WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY PICTURES OF BIRDS WITH HUMAN ARMS?’ There was a pause in the messages. Papyrus snuck over to the wall and leaned his skull against it, and stood there very still, listening to the sounds of Sans moving around in his room and crinkling through his mess, and the click of his camera and his fingers on his laptop.

After about five minutes of no answer, he got a picture of a bird with skeleton arms giving finger guns.

‘DID YOU SEND ME A PICTURE OF A BIRD WITH YOUR ARMS?’ It was really hard not to laugh at just how absurd this conversation was. Especially knowing that Sans had taken time just to put his arms on a bird. A new bird was sent back with one skeleton arm and one human arm giving him two thumbs up.

‘WHY DON’T YOU PUT THIS MUCH EFFORT INTO YOUR PUZZLES????’ Hopefully he wouldn’t take this as him being rude, and him just joking around with him. It was hard to hear tone in these sometimes, he’d clear this up with a second message.

‘YOU CAN’T SEE IT, BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT MY EYES ARE VERY GOOGLED RIGHT NOW, YOUNG BONES!!!’ And then he was quiet, because he had to hear just how Sans would take this answer. It seems as though the Great Papyrus had won this round, because he heard his brother laughing from the other side of the wall. It was really satisfying to hear him to “mweh” a few times. He had got him good this time. He was glad he had walked over to the wall so he could hear this rare happenstance. He couldn’t help but laugh back, proud of his work.

Despite laughing so hard, Sans still managed to send a message back. It was the bird shrugging again.

‘YOU ALREADY SENT THAT ONE. EITHER YOU HAVE TO GET UP ALL THE WAY AND COME JOG WITH ME UNTIL OUR SHIFT, OR YOU CAN NAP UNTIL I USUALLY WAKE YOU UP. I’LL LET YOU CHOSE THIS TIME.’ It was only three hours, but Sans wasn’t big on jogging.

‘*night bro’ Sans sent back, along with a skull emoji and a blue heart emoji. It wasn’t a surprising answer, because his brother was a very to the point texter and very fond of emoji’s.

‘SLEEP WELL, BROTHER. I LOVE YOU TOO.’ He could hear his brother move through all his stuff to get his bed at least somewhat ready to be slept in. Sans was very good at sleeping, so he needn’t worry about him not being able to fall asleep. He was sure he could hear him snoring already.

He didn’t really want to sleep anymore at this point. And now that he brought up jogging, it sounded like a much better alternative than just lying there for two hours. He could probably do a lap or two of Snowdin, and then have plenty of time to get ready for the morning.

But first he’d make his bed, because he’s not going to leave his room in such disarray. A messy bed just makes his room look so messy, and it was bad enough that they had one room that was that messy. Maybe he’d even clean the house while he’s still up and about.

Now that was a great plan if ever there was one.


End file.
